Swallowed In The Ministry
by stretchprincess
Summary: Maria is forced to dwell within the Ministry Of Darkness. When The Undertaker's articulate desire for a young McMahon is driven overboard, will Maria fight for her way out? Or will she be swallowed within the Ministry? Takes place after Backlash. Set during the Ministry of Darkness angle. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. The Undertaker/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing. Only my characters.

* * *

><p>The Undertaker chuckled deeply, pressing the tips of his fingers together. He slowly opened his ever beautiful eyes, letting them steal glances from his stable, theMinistry. They were all good assets to his needs, but there was one he admired the most. She, however, constantly disbeyed him and did not want any part of him at all, but what she wanted didn't matter to him. She was there because she was indeed very beautiful, and made the Ministry all the more powerful by any means.<p>

The 'she' he was referring to, was his darling baby sister, Maria. He smirked, one dimple appearing as he eyed the gorgeous girl. She was busy counting the Strawberries that were given to her by his most loyal, Mideon, to reduce her hate for the people surrounding her. He by all means loved and adored his little sister, but not as much as what he wanted to accomplish; take over the World Wrestling Federation. Ever since they were small children, Maria had always adored strawberries, and even when her memory was erased by Paul, he always knew she loved the fruit. And he wanted to make up for hurting her in the past days.

Undertaker narrowed his eyes as he stared upon her. Maria had a very sad expression written on her face, her naturally bright, beautiful blue eyes (a trait from their mother) were now dull and plain. Her usually bright smile, accompanied with her dimples she got from him, was now pale and pouted softly. Her skin, always bright and glowing, was currently pale and small bags were forming under her eyes. Besides that, she was still beautiful. She had amazingly long, and silky brown hair. It wasn't a blonde or bright brown, it was a decadent dark hazel. She had adopted his mother's sexy figure, perky breasts and wide hips. Undertaker was protective over her, even though he denied. The last time Edge tried to make a pass at her, he found himself with two broken thumbs.

"Maria, dear." Undertaker said darkly, stepping off his throne. Maria sniffled very softly, before drawing her dull eyes upwards. Instantly, when emerald met cobalt, she could feel the strong bond between brother and sister. "Yes, Undertaker?" He could hear the snobbish overtone in her voice, but decided not to acknowledge it.

"You must realize why I force you to do things. You must also realize that you are going to be apart of Ministry for a long time." Maria bit back her pierced tongue, suddenly finding a strong anger burning in her chest. She glared up at her older brother, starring sharp daggers into the eyes he held. "I may be apart of this Ministry, but I will not take part in your game of cat and mouse" She said, plucking at a strawberry.

Undertaker snorted, "Well, isn't it a shame that I don't care what you want?" He left her then, before motioning over towards the two servents. They were both small and the only skin visible was their hands and chins. "Please take Maria upstairs to freshen up. And make sure Miss Serenity is finished as well."

Maria's eyes widened. "What- You told me you weren't going through with this?" She questioned, feeling the servents grab both her arms. He looked at her, "Little sister, I never said such a thing. Now, upstairs. You need to get ready." Before the lovely Maria could protest, the servents were already bringing her to the stairway.

His mansion was humongous to his previous one. This one was dark and barren, made up of black marbel. The windows were large and arched, and he had paintings of a similar brunette painted onto the blue and white glass. The girl on the windows was strikingly beautiful, with the most enchanting blue eyes. There were several stairwells in his mansion, and to keep outside invaders from getting in, he hard large steel gates, wired and complete with jagged edges.

The worst part for the innocent that wanted to be saved, the mansion was located deep in an old forest, surrounded by dark oak trees. A tall and wired fence traveled around the complex, keeping everything at a distance if their was ever a break in. Maria had her own bedroom, quite large with a skyview window. The bed was also terrific. But she despised being here. Her brother, The Undertaker, was nothing more than a cruel and demonic soul. He was demented and sick for craving a girl at 19.

"Hey!" Maria said, barking as she was shoved on her firm keester. She glared icily at the servents as they closed and locked the deadbolt, keeping her in. She sighed and rubbed her bottom, a slight achiness down there. She got to her feet, black heels scarping against the gravel floor, before taking in the sight around her.

"We shall prepare you shortly, my queen." One of the more relevant servants, who's name was unknown, approached. In her hands was a beautiful black gown. Maria looked down at the gown, and hung her head lowly. She was fearing of what was to come later tonight, and hoped that Undertaker had found a different Serenity, and not the pure young soul of Serenity McMahon. She was too young and innocent to be apart of her brother's sick soul, and wished she could do anything to help.

Maria silently agreed, and let the servent strip her of her dark red nightgown.. The material hit the floor, and she stood naked before the large mirror on the wall. The servent then carefully led her into the already drawn bath. She gently lowered herself into the hot water, sighing softly as the beads in the bath were calming her down. The aloe aroma caressed her, as she found herself drifting off into a deep slumber.

Maria woke when a servent nudged her in the arm, signaling her it was time to wake. She did a was told, and stepped out of the bath. Almost immediately, another servent appeared and wrapped her body in a black robe. They sat her down and began to brush and dry out her hair, making it into perfection. They fluffed her hair after it was dry, giving it somewhat of a bounce as it touched her waist. Soon after, they took her into the dressing room, which was very beautiful compared to the rest of the mansion.

"Make it look beautiful..." Maria sighed, standing against the marbel post. The servents nodded and began to dress her, giving her the proper undergarments. She held out her arms, letting them slip the black dress up her body. It was a beautiful gown, all black with black straps. The gown reached below her feet, and the hem was sparkled with silver glitter. Her breasts looked pronounced, pushed up slightly as her cleavage was shown somewhat. They slipped on her flat shoes in case she needed to run, and began to work on her makeup. By the time she was done, her eyes were surrounded by black liner and her lips were painted with a clear gloss.

"Madame, the girl is awaiting your arrival." There it was. The servent had told her everything that let the truth out. The Undertaker did have Serenity with him. When she arrived in the large cell, Maria almost sobbed at the sight of the poor girl. Serenity was lying on an old cott, her body curled up in a fetal position. She was naturally a radiant girl, but now, because of her brother, she resembled an abused child. Her hair looked thin, and she looked frail. Maria was afraid to touch her, frightened that she would break like a fine glass doll.

"Did Undertaker give you permission to release her?" Maria questioned one of the female guards, a raven haired woman in a druid cloak. Fear crossed the woman's eyes, and she shifted. She looked between Maria and the tall, strong male guard, suddenly looking unsure of herself. She then looked at Maria straight in the eyes.

"Yes, madame." Maria turned back to look at the young girl. "Release her, now. Make sure she gets taken upstairs and treated with excellent care." She ordered, bending down to peer at her through the steel bars. The male guard next to her silently watched on, as he was only there to take orders and not to question them.

"But madame-" She started, but Maria stood up quickly. "Release her. I may not be the Lord, but I really don't want to inform Undertaker of how you backtalk." The guard nodded quickly, and opened the cell door. Maria had never used her brother as a threat before, but decided not to think about it. The Acolytes were later brought in to carry Serenity upstairs.

An hour later, The Undertaker summoned Maria to his throne room. She reluctantly made her return to the dim-lighted room, and stood before her brother. He smirked, looking over her newly aquired makeup and gown. "You look stunning. I trust that Serenity is being taken care of?" He questioned, stroking his pointed beard. She sighed and decided not to meet his eyes, as the feeling of oncoming tears were fighting at her.

"Yes, brother. She is..." She noticed the crack in her voice, as did he. He rose one brow, before brushing back the hood of his robe. His face was visible, revealing he was in need of being cleansed as well. She still refused to meet his eyes, and held her hands infront of her softly. "Is there something troubling you?"

Maria sniffled. "It was... just seeing her in that cell. So broken and abused... Why did you subject her to that poison?" She said, and looked downwards. Undertaker thought for a long moment, not really having an answer to her question. Instead, he summoned a servent, giving her directions on what to do. Small whispers were present as she vanished rather quickly, hurrying off to take care of her task. Maria watched them go, before feeling Undertaker's hands grasp her chin.

"You need not to worry about her. As of now, I must prepare for the ceremony. I trust you will accompany me to RAW? Either way, you don't have a choice." Undertaker let go of her chin, and started off towards the stairwell. Before he ascended upstairs, he stopped and turn to face her.

"Please be ready by noon. We'll be leaving shortly, and I promise you Maria, if you decided to mess things up, you will be punished. But as for now, you have not obeyed me. I will see to it that you are rewarded." Undertaker spoke, before leaving the throne room. Maria stood there quietly, feeling the guilt eat her alive. She didn't want any part of this, but she was not trained, and didn't want to anger the Ministry.

She stood there, before making her exit to her bedroom. As she did, she slipped off her shoes and decided to sleep. It would be good for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing. Only my characters.

* * *

><p>Maria was dreading what was to come. Her heart and soul ached for the young McMahon girl, Serenity. She was an innocent girl, and The Undertaker desiring for her. During her nap, she had envisioned what going to happen. She didn't realize that she was sobbing quietly in her sleep until she was woken by hands gently shaking her. Her blue eyes fluttered open, before staring into a pair of brown eyes. It was Christian.<p>

"Christian?" She said tiredly, and with his help, sat up in her bed. "You are needed in the master bedroom. Lord Undertaker is requesting you." He said, circluar glasses framing his eyes. She nodded, and stepped off her bed. Christian left her then, and she yawned softly, before patting down her dress. Her hair and makeup looked alright, as she must have been sleeping for less than an hour. Yawning once more ever softly, she made her way downstairs.

Maria was making her way down the main hall when she was stopped by Julia, a childhood friend of the bride. She looked beautiful also, wearing a floor length white gown, with her shiny blonde hair tied up in a bun. Dangling from her ears were a pair of Undertaker shaped earings, which were silver also. Julia was always beautiful to Maria, such a pretty face with smooth lips and a straight nose. "Undertaker is in his room, Maria. Do you know why he called us down here?" Julia asked, her brown eyes glittering underneath the ceiling lights.

"No, but I have a feeling it's for the ceremony." Maria answered, and they both walked in silence down the main hall. When they reached the large double doors, two guards standing by opened the doors, and opened them for the girls. Julia thanked them silently, and they made their way in. Expecting the room to decored in dark lights and goth symbols, it was actually lit properly, and had an aluminous candle shining atop the fireplace mantle.

Undertaker stood near the full body mirror, straightening out his shirt. As much as Maria despised her brother for what he was doing, but even she had to admit, he was looked amazing. His hair was down and long, straightened as well. He always had beautiful hair. His torso was draped in a black dress shirt, and he had on straight black pants with black shoes. She noticed his robe was hanging ontop of the open closet door, what he'll wear out to the ring. Maria also noticed a shimmering ring on Undertaker's left hand. He wore it all the time. She wondered what it was for?

"You look handsome, Undertaker." Julia said, though Maria could tell she was fighting off the urge to speak her mind. Julia had also loathed Undertaker, not because of his actions or his statements, but because Serenity was her best friend. Julia was forced into the Ministry when Undertaker decided Serenity needed a companion. At least he was trying to make her comfortable, despite living in a cold cell for two days.

"Thank you, miss Julia. I see you girls made it here without disobeying me." Undertaker spoke darkly, taking his rob in his hands. He walked closer to the girls, standing before them. He literally towered over them, seeing as both Maria and Julia were below the fifth of a foot. He smiled and his eyes settled on his sister. "I called you two here to explain what is going to be happening tonight. Maria, you have took it upon yourself to act out against me, and you will be punished for trying to steer the limo that contained Serenity," He started, and Julia's eyes lowered.

"But, since it was your own fault of why I was able to capture her, I am rewarding you with the task of being my bridesmaid." He spoke, stroking her hair. Maria narrowed her eyes, sudden defiance swelling in her chest. "Mark, as much as I love you, and as much as I wish the best for Serenity, I will not be your bridesmaid. " She had maid her decision. He should have known that she didn't want any part of this, and was willing to fight back against him. Julia's eyes widened, and she looked back and fourth between Undertaker and Maria. Julia knew his name was Mark, but never expected her to say him name.

"Maria, don't make me regret my decision." He tried to reason, but found himself being outspoken to. "You shouldn't regret it no less. I'm your sister. I know we've had our problems because of Paul, and we have since tried to get along, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not willing to take part in this act of kidnapping." She didn't understand Undertaker. If he wanted Serenity, why didn't get just try and get to know her? Then again, he was evil...

"You may have your own opinion on this, but I stand by my decision. You will be the bridesmaid." Undertaker said, turning back to the mirror. Maria felt a vein bulge in her temple, but tried to keep her composure. "And I will keep holding my opinion and my decision. I'm sorry Mark, but you'll have to find another bridesmaid." She said sternly, and went to turn before he stopped her.

"If you do not become my bridesmaid, I will see to it personally that Serenity is locked back in that cell, and that our dear brother Kane will have no other choice but to be forced into an insanitarium." He growled, and her pulse quickened. Julia's eyes widened, not wishing either of those things to happen. She loved both Kane and Serenity with all her heart. Julia faced Maria, in hopes of having her changer her mind.

Maria saw the pleading look in Julia's eyes, but ignored it. "Do what you want. I'm not going to take part in any of this!" Maria spoke defiantly, and crossed her arms. Undertaker stiffened, and clasps his hands together.

"I have tried to reason with you. Now I'm giving you a warning. If you don't act in my ceremony, you will be now considered as open season." He said, before slipping one massive arm in the sleeve of his robe. Maria furred her brow together, and stepped closer. "Open season?" She questioned.

"Yes, open season. If you don't take part in this ceremony, and wish to be out and alone, you will be targeted. You will not be protected from threats, violence, even rape. And in your case, I'm sure you're wise enough to know enough about that." He said, and Maria's blue eyes began stinging. How dare he remind her of the past? She still had nightmares of what had become, and what was still haunting her mind. Undertaker noticed the wetness beginning to form in her eyes.

"But, if you choose to stay with my Ministry, and do what is ordered, you will be safe within numbers. You will not have to face any challenges by yourself, nor will you be declared open for anyone. Do we have a deal?" Maria's eyes were already glittering with cold tears at her brother's words. Her bottom lip was already trembling as she nodded her head, agreeing to him. "We have a deal, Undertaker." As she responded, she lowered her head to him.

"My sister," He spoke to her, brushing her beautiful hair. "Miss Julia, see to it that Maria is cleaned up before noon. We will be leaving for RAW shortly." Julia nodded, and gently took her friend's hand in hers. She hugged Maria once they were outside of the room, and walked her to one of the restrooms.

* * *

><p>RAW 426/99 5:42 pm

"Undertaker, everything is set up!" The shrill tone of her pudgy's father voice made Maria cringe somewhat. She looked up from her seat in the Ministry's lockeroom, eyeing her father hand a manilla envelope over towards The Undertaker, and she wondered what it held. Her dreary blue eyes traced around the lockeroom, spotting only a few of the Ministry inside; the Acolytes, Mideon and Julia. She was quietly chatting with Mideon about the ceremony, and the Acolytes were silently guarding the door. Julia was quiet, counting the bouquet of red roses that were sent to her a little after they arrived at the arena.

"Good, Paul." He responded, motioning for Mideon and Viscera to come to attention, before his eyes settled on Maria. "Have you prepared Serenity?" He knew the question was rhetorical, considering he knew his most loyal, Mideon had careful taken care of her. He wanted no harm to come towards his trophy, as he wanted her to be perfect. "Yes, sir." Mideon bowed before him, his forehead marked with an inked symbol.

Maria was dressed for the ceremony, as was Julia. She stood out like a sore thumb compared the other members of the Ministry, as she was in all white. It was the same beautiful gown she was wearing before, and was the only dressed in white. She had on while heels too. Maria brushed back a strand of her dark hazel hair, watching as Undertaker gave the Acolytes orders to bring Serenity to him.

"Mideon is bringing her. Be ready as the ceremony will being in a couple of hours." He spoke towards Julia, who nodded. He did a once over at the beautiful blonde, eyes taking in her wonderful body. "I can see why Mideon has taken such an interest in you, child. You are indeed very beautiful." Undertaker spoke, stroking her cheek. Julia's heart stuttered as he touched her, feeling strange. He sensed her discomfort, and grabbed her chin.

"You don't need to fear me. You are not in my sights, yet." He chuckled, and brushed her chin before tucking his hands inside his robes. Julia could feel tears pricking her eyes. She was already frightened by this man, and didn't want to be desired for. Julia bowed her head, not wishing to see his eyes. Maria noticed this, and stood up. "Enough, already? Haven't you done enough damage? You don't need to go chasing after another young girl." She said bitterly, and Undertaker chuckled darkly.

"Relax. I'm not interested in her. Young Serenity is all I want. And speaking of," Undertaker notioned towards the opening of his lockeroom door. Paul Bearer smiled widely, kissing his daughter's forehead. Maria sighed, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, watching her pudgy dad shrill even more.

The Acolytes made their way inside, with Serenity McMahon in their hands. Maria's heart nearly broke. She could tell the young girl had been crying, her eyes had given it away. The acolytes had her by her biceps, and were leading her inside. Undertaker smirked darkly, seeing her for the first time since she had put into the cell. And from the looks of his facial expressions, he was very pleased at what was brought to him.

Julia's heart relieved itself as Serenity was brought in, looking unharmed and beautiful. The servants at the mansion had done an excellent job in taking care of her. She didn't look anything like she did before. What Maria saw was a sick-looking, and abused girl trapped in a dark holding cell. She now looked radiant and fresh. Instead of the clothes she once wore, a sweater and long skirt, she now wore a floor length black gown, which was strapless. Her hair was done also, it was straightened and reached her waist. She had simple makeup, but it was dark and broody. Thick smokey eyeshadow and coal liner, with peach gloss. A silver Undertaker symbol on a thin silver chain was around her neck.

Maria also never noticed how much of a figure she had, either. Serenity was 19 years old, but her body made her stand out. She had very nice breasts and wide hips, even thought she wasn't very tall. But that didn't change the fact that Serenity was being forced into something she obviously wanted nothing to do with. The girl was most likely a virgin. Maria could remember the night she helped kidnap her from the arena. Even thought it was unintentional, she knew it was her fault. She remembered everything from a week ago, that's how long it had been. Serenity's cries of help as Undertaker drove away in the limo, and her desperate pleadings to be set free when she thrown into that barren cell.

Serenity refused to eat anything. And after two days of nearly starving and taking punishment from the guards, she had given in. She had finally given in and agreed to take part. She must've thought she was being freed, but that wasn't the case. She was obviously tricked, and was now becoming Undertaker's sacrifical wife.

"My, my, how you clean up, my child." Undertaker said to Serenity. She looked directly into his ever emerald eyes, and her bottom lip began trembling. "You are my beautiful prize. You don't realize what you do mean to me, my sweet Serenity." He said, reaching out and gently stroking the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. She trembled softly, and bowed her head, not wishing to look in his eyes. Paul was snickering, seeming to enjoy this.

"I shall finally own the World Wrestling Federation. And most of all, I will have you all for myself." He began to laugh, and Maria felt sick. "Your body, your soul, and your beautiful skin..." His fingers touched her collar bone. Serenity couldn't stop the bubbling tears from escaping her pretty eyes, and began trembling. Seeing the girl cry made Maria's throat constrict, before she finally had enough.

"Can you just stop tormenting her?" She asked, coming over towards them. The Acolytes backed away from Serenity as she did. Undertaker smirked. "Maria, you of all people should know what I say is the truth." He said, pulling his hand back. "When I say I will have her to myself; it's not torment, but the truth." He said, lightly running his finger down Serenity's neck, and Maria could've choked.

"Acolytes, Brood, Mideon and Viscera, we're leaving now. I trust that our transport is ready." He pulled his hood back over his face, shielding his eyes. The Ministry members bowed to their master, before beginning to get ready. Julia was grabbed by the Acolytes, and Serenity was taken hand in hand by Undertaker. She was hesitant in following, but had no other choice as she was basically dragged against her will.

As they were walking down the hall towards the main entrance, Serenity was struggling to escape his grasp. "You're-you're hurting me..." She once again started to cry, tears falling down her cheeks. Maria stopped and watched what was going on, but wasn't expecting Undertaker to just smile broodingly. "It's not my wish to cause you harm, but if you continue to resist me, my minions will see to it that it is a daily pleasure for you."

Serenity's eyes were glittering with tears, "Please.. Just let me go." She begged, looking up into his eyes. "Please, let me go.." Fresh tears were falling down her face, and Maria decided to help her. "Just let me guide her." She said, taking the girl's hand in hers, and before she got an answer, began walking away with Serenity. "Good, sister." Undertaker chuckled, and Paul did as well, holding a velvet red book. "God, bless her heart." He laughed, as well as the other members, all accept for Serenity, Maria and Julia, who wasn't prepared for this at all.

As soon as the Undertaker's music blared through the speakers, people in the arena were already waiting for what was to happen. The arena lights faded out to black, which became more difficult for anybody to see. Maria was standing beside Undertaker, and was highly disapproving of putting Serenity down on his symbol. "Can't we just take her out there?" She was growing angrier, and wasn't going to stay calm much longer.

"No. This is my ceremony, and we will not change anything because of your guilty mind." Undertaker said, pointing a finger in her face. She sneered and crossed her arms, deciding not to watch as Bradshaw and Faarooq tied Serenity down. She wasn't forcibly tied, as her her body matched along the shape of his symbol. Their walk to the ring didn't help her mood either.

While the Acolytes, Mideon and Viscera were busily carrying Serenity down on the ramp, she could hear the screams from the fans. She was ordered to follow out after Undertaker and Paul made their way in, and wanted desperately to find help. Julia was walking along beside her as the fans cheered at how beautiful both girls they looked. Jerry Lawler was squealing so loud in his headset, Undertaker was growing irritated. Julia was holding black roses in her hands, a bouquet for the bride and groom. Maria was too antsy, she was waiting for the arrival of Stone Cold, hoping he could do something.

Maria was feeling lightheaded by the time Undertaker began stroking Serenity's face, and as soon as he went to kiss his bride, the sound of glass shattering erupted throughout the arena. "Stone Cold! Stone Cold!" Jim Ross exclaimed as the Texas Rattlesnake charged the ring. Maria actually smiled when he took out the Acolytes and Viscera. Mideon had pushed Undertaker out of the way, and took a hard chair shot, which sounded sick. Julia's eyes lit up with tears, as she and Mideon had gotten to know eachother.

Maria was smiling brightly when Stone Cold gave both Acolytes a stunner, but her smile fell to an open gasp as Undertaker knailed Austin in the head with the baseball bat. She placed both hands over her mouth watching Austin go down, bloodied from the impact. The wooden baseball bat was now broken in two, and Undertaker was grinning like the devil. Maria had never felt her high hopes being stripped away so quickly. "No!" She smacked her palm against the ring apron. She raked her hands back through her hair, never feeling so drowned.

"By the power vested in me!" Paul was already shrieking into the microphone, breathing hard from nearly jumping out of the ring. Undertaker was also back in as well, his hair in disarray from his hood being knocked down following a right hook. Steve Austin was bleeding and was unconscious, Julia had both hands placed over her chest outside the ring from being frightened, and the rest of the Ministry was lying about.

Maria thought quickly and crawled quickly into the ring, trying not to hurt herself any further since she sprained her ankle dodging Viscera as he was thrown towards her. "Mark!" She knew yelling and fighting back wouldn't get her anywhere, so she opted her begging. Right now, looking pathetic was the only option for her to make this madness end. Serenity was petrified beyond belief, her blue eyes widened as Paul continued to speak.

Undertaker turned and faced Maria, watching her. "Please, Mark!" She was down on her knees, hands clasped together. "Please, don't go through with this! Please Mark! She's just a young girl!" She could feel the build of emotions, and tears were now finally falling down her cheeks. He looked down at her face, watching the cold tears flow, and it suddenly made his desire rise to new limits.

He turned away from Maria, eyes now rolling back into his head. Paul had never looked so happy before in his life. "I may now pronounce you, as the unholy union of darkness, you may now kiss your bride!" Undertaker spoke in gaelic, before leaning down kissing the lips of Serenity.

Maria lowered her head, tears pelting the ring below. She had failed. Paul was laughing wickedly, closing the velvet book. Undertaker pulled back, licking at his lips. Serenity was breathless, her eyes fluttering with sudden desire. She had never been kissed so... passionately before. He turned and faced Maria, looking at her humbled form.

"And now, my bride, it's time that you come home." Undertaker said into Serenity's ear, untying her and lifting her up in his arms. Serenity didn't have the energy to fight back, but instead weakly nodded as she carried out of the ring. Paul Bearer was laughing, following Undertaker up the ramp. The Ministry was now gathering themselves and were leaving as well. Maria was left in the middle of the ring, the camera zooming in on her tear-stained face. She was offically dwelling in the darkness of the Ministry, and she couldn't stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing. Only my characters.

* * *

><p>Maria Bearer sat quietly in her large bedroom, eyes cast downwards with just a small bit of insomnia in them. She looked down at her manicured nails, softly stroking at the fabric of her black pants. The window cracked softly, a slight breeze brushing against it. She looked up at it, seeing the morning sun beginning to rise up and over. Maria let out a wavered sigh, eyes looking droopy from her lack of sleep.<p>

If anyone else knew why, they wouldn't be able to place blame on her. Maria had went through the worst night of her life last night; the young girl, Serenity McMahon had been forced to marry her dark and demonic brother, The Undertaker. Not only had he tormented Maria two days before the wedding, remind her of the horrible past but had kidnapped Serenity McMahon from her father and began tormenting and playing mind games with the poor girl. Maria blinked her eyes as the night replayed in her mind. The crying and begging, being thrown into that cold cell which was used for misdoers only.

Maria's eyes began to sting, and she tried to stop thinking. She threw her hands into her long hair, washed and straightened. She had to get cleaned and out of the dress she had worn, changed her clothes and do her makeup her own way. Now she was in something more comfortable, soft fleece pants and a black strapless top. The shirt was made of a soft material, and made her breasts look nice. Even though she really _loathed _The Undertaker nowadays for his actions, she loved the clothes he picked out for her. It was like he always knew what she wanted. She had tried and tried to hate him, despise and shove him out of her life, but she just couldn't. The family blood running through their veins was always strong.

Maria sighed and wrapped her black cardigan over her body, suddenly getting chilly as goosebumps traveled up her bare arms. She then wondered how Serenity was doing at this moment, if the girl hadn't had a heart attack from the night she experienced. Nurmerous thoughts ran through her mind at what The Undertaker had tried to do to Serenity last night. Some were cynical, and some were sexual. Maria suddenly felt gross and shook herself, already knowing what Undertaker had done to her.

A soft rumble in the pit of her stomach told her she was hungry, so Maria exited out of the room, her large door closing silently. Wrapping her cardigan around her body more as she only got colder, she padded bare-footed down the large and tall hallway, her cerulean toe nails shining underneath the early morning lights on the ceilings. She headed down the hallway, stopping when she spotted Christian. She admired him for a moment. He was always so quiet, blue eyes shielded by his circular glasses.

But his eyes were revealed, and his long hair was down. Maria tensed as he looked up at her, and she noticed how nice his eyes were. Christian stared back at her, apparently in his sleep wear also. A white, long shirt with sleep pants. They were black. She offered him a gentle smile, before softly passing him to the main stairway. Christian's pale eyes followed her, before he silently descended off. Maria brushed some of her long hair back as she headed down the large staircase, the burgundy carpet giving her feet tingles. His mansion was definitely beautiful; dark interiors, large arched windows that had a beautiful brunette woman painted on them. She had the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes.

Maria looked around and touched the dark oak banister, pretty eyes scanning the front room around her. The doors were closed and most definitely locked. Her soft sigh drew attention from Julia. The girl had been walking back to her bedroom on the first floor, where she turned around and spotted her. Maria looked into her tired eyes, seeing how much sleep she had gotten and how she was feeling. Her blonde hair was down and amazingly long, skin looking pale and arms wrapped around her body. They didn't say anything, with Julia nodding and softly padding away. She didn't mind that. From what Julia had been through the past two days; nobody could blame her.

Maria ran her white nails through her hair, not believing how sleep deprived she was. Her stomach gave out another soft tumble, letting her know it needed to be filled. She wanted to smile, sit down and enjoy some tea and egg whites, but she knew that in The Undertaker's mansion it was impossible. Everything was evil here. Finally shaking her head lose of her thoughts, Maria stepped into the kitchen, and was not surprised to see The Undertaker already standing at the marbel counter. She held in the snarl that came and silently turned around, she would rather stay in her room than deal with him. "I see that you are awake, Maria. Please, come sit and join me for breakfast."

She hung her head somewhat, knowing he would've sensed her. The family blood was running strong. Maria bit down on her bottom lip and stepped back into the large kitchen, the chandelier only lightened to give the room an illuminance. She quietly took a seat down at one of the chairs, deciding to keep her eyes on the marble counter below her. Undertaker turned from the stove, setting a plate of egg whites down in front of her, followed by a hot cup of tea. She could smell it already; herbal extract with honey. He must have read her mind. That thought made her stomach twist into a knot. He knew what she was thinking about this morning.

He sat down across from her. "How did you sleep?" Undertaker kept looking at her, and she sighed again. "Fine..." Maria said lowly, not really wanting to talk. He watched her take a few bites of her breakfast, but nothing more than that. She could feel him staring at her, and lifted her tired blue eyes upwards. Emerald met cerulean, the feeling of defiance filling her mind. He had won. And now she was trapped.

"Good. I will be needing you upstairs shortly. There is important buisness that I need you for." Undertaker said, taking a bite of his bacon. Maria just looked at him, her mind drawing blanks for the moment. He had finished his breakfast, and she had barely eaten hers. "What do you need me for?"

Undertaker clasped his hands infront of his mouth. "Don't worry. Just make sure you're upstairs by the fifth doorway. I do not wish a repeat of last night." He said before standing up from the table, his long robe dragging. He stepped away from her, before disappearing silently in a cloud of black smoke. Maria watched him leave, her thoughts flooding with questions.

* * *

><p>Maria headed back upstairs, her cardigan tighter than ever as it just seemed to get colder once she approached Undertaker's room. He had large, mahogany double doors with silver handles. She thought about knocking first, but didn't feel like using formalities. She instead peaked her head inside, not seeing Undertaker before coming in and closing the door. She had only been in his room once when she was first introduced to him last year, but other than that he had all of meetings in the throne room. Maria rubbed her hands together, walking in further until she turned around a second doorway, seeing his large bed. Large was an understatement. It was kind sized, ahem; more like <em>demon<em> sized.

Maria then stalled, seeing the small figure curled on the bed. Her heart beat quickened, as she already knew it was Serenity McMahon under the thick blankets. She found herself approaching the balled up girl, but stopped in fear of Undertaker seeing her and having her throat for coming by his bed without permission. Feeling an inner anger suddenly build, she uncrossed her arms and quickly strode over towards the bed, leaning over to pull some of the blankets back softly. Serenity McMahon was indeed underneath, and from the looks of her pink splotched cheeks, she had crying.

"M-Maria?" Serenity asked her, stuttering softly. Maria just gave her a small smile, doing a once over to make sure she wasn't harm. Aside from the small bruises and scrapes from being manhandled by The Acolytes on the first night, she looked fine. _Perfectly fine, thank goodness. _She thought to herself, hoping and praying that she still had her innocence.

"I'm so sorry about all of this... did he hurt you...?" Maria asked her gently, gently running her fingers through her long hair. Serenity met her shining, worried eyes. "No, he didn't hurt me... he didn't do anything..." She said, and looked down at herself. Maria was relieved as she saw her clothes were on, a black nightgown. Sighing loudly, she found herself being looked upon strangely from the nineteen year old.

"Are you alright?" She looked at her, wondering if she was sane. You're one to talk. "I'm fine, Serenity. It's.. well, it's just I thought he might have done something... take something away from you?" She eased out, seeing the confused look.

"What are you talking about? Take away?" Serenity continued to look at her. Maria brushed her long hair back before touching the girl's chin. "I mean to say your virginity. Did he have sex with you last night?" Immediately her cheeks were flooded with blush, and she nervously looked anywhere but at Maria.

"No, he didn't. We talked and he tried to have.. sex with me, but realized he couldn't do it." Serenity lightly ruffled her hair, looking away shyly. Maria couldn't be anymore happier. "Oh honey, I'm so glad. Please, please if you ever decide to have sex, please do it with someone your trust and care about the most." She had true sincerity shining in her blue eyes, and the girl found herself smiling.

"It seems you're making yourself quite comfortable, my sister." The Undertaker appeared, long black hair down and body covered in a midnight black robe. Maria turned to face her brother, trying not to swear. He approached them. "So it seems you two are getting along well. And you my dear..." Undertaker lightly stroked her cheek with the back of her hand, and Serenity shivered from the contact.

"Be prepared for this monday. We have a meeting that we need to attend to. And I trust my dear Maria will make you look beautiful. Very beautiful..." He said, this time curling his finger underneath her chin and stroking her skin. Serenity tensed at the contact, not sure how she felt about this. Maria suddenly felt sick.

"Okay, what meeting?" She interrupted. Undertaker pulled his hand back, and met her eyes with emerald ones. "That is not of your concern at the moment. Be prepared and don't defy my orders." He demanded, turning and shrugging off his robes. Maria felt slightly akward that he was shirtless underneath and stood before any more pale skin could be shown.

"I think I'll leave for now. And please cover yourself." Maria gave her brother's bare torso a sick look, suddenly getting the urge to throw up. Undertaker only smirked. The door closed and Serenity was left in the room with him. She began to feel nervous, her hands pulling the blankets up to cover herself. Undertaker could feel her nervousness and turned back to face her, giving her a calming look.

"Hello Flower, how did you sleep?" He asked, pulling a long sleeved shirt over his head. It was black, just like the pants he was wearing. Serenity hesitated, "I.. slept okay. I didn't notice you here when I woke up..." She said, and he could hear the sorrow in her voice. Undertaker turned back to face her.

"Were you frightened?" He approached her, and she softly rose from the bed. Her nightgown came down below her knees and she was shivering from being so cold. "Yes." She answered, not meeting his eyes. He turned and pulled out one of his robes wrapping it around her small shoulders. The warmth surrounded her and she felt much better. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I had buisness to attend to. You can trust that tomorrow morning I will be present." Undertaker said, and they both fell silent.

His fingers lightly caressed her cheek and neck. Serenity couldn't help but tense, frightened by his presence. "There is no need to be afraid. I told you I wasn't going to hurt you, Flower." He said, and he could feel her heart beat. She was still afraid and nervous. He held the ends of her soft hair in his fingers, stroking it lightly.

"You will be returned to your father this monday. Please know that I do not wish to cause you harm." Undertaker said, and Serenity met his emerald eyes. "You took me away from my family and my home, how did you not cause me harm?" Her voice trembled lightly.

"You fail to realize that it wasn't supposed to go this far. You were merely a ploy in my plan to take over your father's company." Sadness appeared in her eyes. "But when I got to see you, feel and hold you, I realized that you mean so much more to me. I do not want the World Wrestling Federation anymore, but you. You are the golden prize, Flower." Undertaker said to her, never feeling so embarassed about his feelings.

Serenity looked down at the carpet, not really having an answer. "When will I get to go home monday?" She asked the question and he knew it was coming. "Early noon. Please trust that if you ever want to come back, you are always welcome Flower." Undertaker gently took her chin in his hand, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"Thank you Undertaker."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my Oc's.

* * *

><p>Maria Bearer sighed and got up from the large bed she was sleeping in. Adjusting her night clothes, she shivered as her bare feet touched the cold carpet on the floor, a reminder to never leave the windows open all night again. It's been... three weeks since the wedding. Four weeks since The Undertaker had decided to kidnap young Serenity McMahon. Maria wasn't really sure if it was a wedding or just a simple distraction her brother has used. Forgetting the thoughts, she ran a brush through her long dark hair, her eyes watching her in the vanity.<p>

She still didn't know what was going to happen from now on. Was Undertaker going to keep Serenity here and have her witness all the horrible things that have and will occur at this place? The Ministry of Darkness were no saints and the all enjoyed enflicting harm on other people, bad doers and sometimes harmless victims. Once there was a young girl that had been captured for trespassing accidentally. Maria remembered everything about her too... Long brunette hair and brown eyes. She was tortured brutally, in ways that she couldn't fathom. Starvation and forced to sit in the cold and barren cell for almost two months.

Maria couldn't think of what happened to that young girl and was now hoping that Serenity had found a way out or at least tried to get in contact with her wealthy father. Sighing and ruffling out her long hair, she stepped away from the mirror and grabbed her black caridgan. Slipping the warm fabric around herself, Maria's eyes were bleak as she looked out her open window, seeing the tall and dark trees that protected this place. Closing the windows and sealing her room from the freezing outside weather, she slipped back into bed and tried to get some more sleep.

* * *

><p>"I understand your need but now is not the time, Gracie!" Paul Bearer shrilled, holding one pudgy hand up towards his eighteen old niece Grace, who instead rolled her leafy eyes and crossed her arms. "But come on Uncle Paul, you promised that this would be the time I finally get to be a wrestler and now you're saying it's not the time? What's more important than me? Is it that tall guy you've been working with lately?"<p>

Paul sighed at her soft voice before stopping at a halt when he heard a door swing open and knew it was the Lord of Darkness. Grace lowered her arms as the tall mass of a man known as The Undertaker stalked in and right as he was about to speak to Paul, he rested his eyes on the attractive young girl before him. Long, dark hair and olive-tinted skin. He smirked at her but she seemed just to stand there.

"Um Gracie dear, why don't you head on back to your pa's house and I'll give you a call later?" Paul said a little too quick, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead as he tried to tell her something with his eyes. Grace smiled at her uncle before giving him a quick hug.

"Okay, see you soon." Grace glanced at The Undertaker once more before turning swiftly and exiting the room, Paul letting out a prolonged breath.

"Well, what a lovely little tart that was..." He smirked, "but back to buisness. She is willing to go back to her father but does not know the truth of this." Undertaker said lowly, placing his hands on his hips as he tried to get used to having a small part of his hair pulled back to accommodate wrestling with long hair.

"What will we do when she finds out? What about Maria and miss Julia?" Paul questioned nervously, tugging at the neck of his white button up. Undertaker noticed this but rolled his eyes with a snort.

"I don't know but Maria and Juliana will not be a factor in this. Not like last time because I will have Serenity and Paul," Undertaker stopped, Paul looking at him questioningly.

"She understands. She's very smart and intelligent, be a McMahon or not. I just wonder how she will take the news of her father being the one behind this all." Stroking a hand down his goatee, Undertaker turned and left the room, leaving Paul to himself. The shorter man sighed and took a seat down on the couch that was available, running a hand down over his face.

* * *

><p>Serenity McMahon peeked out from behind the towering figures known as The Acolytes, wondering just when they were going to be at the arena. It was bad enough she was being escorted and was practically surrounded by the entire Ministry of Darkness but now they wouldn't tell her how far they were and Julia wasn't allowed to be with her either. This was like icing on the misery cake. She felt alone and cold here without Julia, so weird and uncomfortable. She had been with her through everything and having her not by her side was hard. To make matter's worst the one person who tried protecting her all along was Maria and she was nowhere to be found.<p>

_Something's up_, Serenity thought, looking upwards meekly at the broad back of Bradshaw, surprised he had actually worn a shirt today. Crossing her arms over her softly threaded black blouse as a sudden chill passed by her, she was surprised when someone came up behind her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. She looked upwards to her left and felt her pulse quicken when she noticed it was The Undertaker.

He looked even demonic than ever and the black, long robe tumbling behind him with the hood hanging over his eyes didn't help that at all. Suddenly feeling shy being around him, Serenity nervously pulled the bottom of her blouse down and opted to look at the floor instead.

"You realize that the Ministry surrounding you is for your own protection. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you if your father's Corporation tries to interfere here." Undertaker spoke as he fell into step with the entire group, making sure to stand protectively behind Serenity. She was precious and just too valuable for any risks. He knew that someone was bound to be running around here, be it the Posse or that loose cannon, Shamrock.

"That sounds great..." Serenity spoke softly, still trying to avoid his eyes. They were hypnotizing and she knew she had to look anywhere but there.

Undertaker glanced down atop of her head, admiring her long and silky brown hair.

"You doubt but it is the truth. You're far, far too precious to harm, my dear. You'll find out soon enough just how important you are... Flower." He said lowly so nobody, not even members of the surrounding Ministry, could hear him but her. Serenity felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she fought the urge to cover her pink cheeks as he smirked at her.

The walk seemed to last an eternity until they abruptly came to a stop. Serenity had to keep herself from running her nose into Bradshaw's steel back and luckily one of the Undertaker's hands came up and pulled her back somewhat towards him. She glanced up at him momentarily before suddenly feeling all eyes on her.

She turned back and blocking the opening to the arena entrance was the entire Corporation, with Vince, Shane and Stephanie McMahon standing infront of them. Momentary happiness welled up inside her chest but it quickly disappeared when she noticed the heated and every unfamiliar look in her father's dark eyes.

"Serenity... Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Stephanie asked meekly, still intimidated by The Undertaker's presence, so she tried to look into her sister's matching blue eyes. Serenity smiled back at her softly before taking one step forward, "No, I'm fine Steph. I missed you so much-"

But before she could make that one step into her sister's arms, she once again felt The Undertaker's heavy hand grasp her shoulder and firmly pull her back towards him. Serenity sighed softly and flashed her sister and emphatic frown, wondering just what was going on here. Stephanie cowered down at the look on The Undertaker's face, preferring to stand safetly behind the Big Bossman. Shane didn't look as angry as her father but he stood stiff, like he was waiting for something to happen.

"McMahon... We had a deal." Undertaker chided out lowly, not blinking as he eyed the owner of the World Wrestling Federation. Vince swallowed the sudden lump forming in his throat before he glanced around the Ministry and that was when he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Juliette? She was apart of this too and she needs to come back as well." Serenity looked back and fourth between them, wanting to know where Julia was as well. She was her best friend and she felt lonely in this group without her.

"She is... about. But right now, Serenity is all we need at the moment. We had a deal." Undertaker said once again, dismissing the question about the beautiful blonde. He knew where she was of course and no harm was coming to her. Julia was safe and sound at the Marriott located down the street in Lansing. The fact that she McMahon's hadn't found out such a simple place was behind his belief so he focused on what was important at the moment.

_Me? What do they need me for? _Serenity thought as she continued to glance up at The Undertaker, wishing she could read minds to at least know what was going on. The past couple of months have been a complete roller coaster and even though she was somewhat on an even level with The Undertaker - her kidnapper for Christ's sake - all she wanted to do was go home safe with Stephanie. And then Julia could come back as well. Maybe this could all end and she could leave the WWF for good, because all of this kidnapping and torture, sacrificial stuff was really starting to make her more upset.

"Yes, Undertaker, the deal-" Vince stuttered.

"You know the deal we had, McMahon. I get full ownership of the World Wrestling Federation and you get your beautiful Serenity back." Undertaker growled. Serenity sighed again and closed her eyes. _Was that it? _Because this is what happened with Stephanie before and all Serenity wanted was just to go home. Vince nervously glanced between his daughter Serenity and The Undertaker, trying to figure out a way to play this through. He had the Corporation behind him, and he knew Shamrock was getting antsy, but before him was the Ministry of Darkness, a walking plague of evil and he didn't want to cross paths with that again.

"Yes, I do want my baby girl back. Please Undertaker, just give- " His sudden pleading fell on deaf ears and Serenity found her eyes growing misty as the sincerity in her father's brown eyes and the sorrow in his voice.

"But if you back out of this deal and you decide to keep full ownership of the WWF, then I get to have this beautiful little Flower all to myself. You knew how this was going to play out from the start of this all. You agreed to this arrangement and even though Steve Austin's not here to deliver the documentation this time around, it's safe to say that you have them. What's it going to be, Vince? Do you want Serenity back with you? Or do I get to keep her all for myself?" Undertaker snarled with a slight smirk, enough to make tears bubble in Stephanie's eyes.

'What? Daddy, what's he talking about? I don't get to stay with him, do I?" Serenity's bottom lip trembled as she asked the question, lost in the emotion of all this. First the forced wedding, then sexual advances, then sweet and soft time and now she was getting played like cards? What was going on here? The Undertaker started to act so kind to her, so understanding of what she had gone through, and now this? Who cares about ownership of the WWF? This place was nothing but an unsafe working environment from what she had seen.

"Please, dad just give him the papers so Serenity came come back with us. Please." Stephanie begged, wanting her sister back. Shane nudged Vince in the side, sweat beading on his forehead from the sudden tension here. Serenity didn't know what to say or think so she instead looked down at her black flats.

"Just give it to him, dad. Just do it." Shane whispered into his ear, glaring at The Undertaker before sending his younger sister a concerned look. He eyed her for a moment, noticing that there were no visible wounds on her body; no cuts, not scrapes or finger prints markings. As he began to wonder what had happened to her for the past couple of weeks, Vince cleared his throat slowly before taking the manila envelope handed to him by Gerald Briscoe.

The Undertaker half expected Vince to no-show this deal but he didn't think he would actually bring the papers. He did want to control the WWF because that would just give him more power towards his Ministry and self but at the same time, he had grown fond of Serenity, hell, he even began to adore Stephanie as well. But there was just something about Serenity that was appealing to him; her sparkling light blue eyes and dimples. She was worth becoming the bright, shining star wading in the middle of his dark Ministry.

"Take them... please and just please, give me back Serenity." Vince nearly sobbed, managing to keep the tears at bay as he felt Shane squeeze his shoulder comfortably. He slowly handed over the manilla envelope, his hand visibly shaking. Serenity's eyes were misty and bright, feeling inner glee exploding in her heart at this revelation. The Undertaker looked down and glanced into Serenity's pretty eyes as he took the envelope, speaking silently to her.

Shane watched the two interact before Serenity quickly stepped back from the Ministry and into the open arms of Stephanie and Vince, who hugged her tightly. Feeling somewhat disgusted at this display of emotion, Undertaker turned away followed the Ministry and retreated from the entrance area into the dark. Being hugged by her family had to be the greatest feeling she had ever experienced and Serenity just couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

_Something's not right_, Shane thought before he stepped forward also and wrapped his arms around Serenity, admitting to himself that he was happy she wasn't hurt or bruised in anyway. He still wondered what else happened between them; there had to be more to it.


End file.
